Am I A Human or?
by KouMamoru
Summary: [FROM MY WATTPAD ACC]Tsuna is not an ordinary child. He was born to a demon and a human. Due to a long-time prediction, he was separated from his father. Not long after that, he lost his precious mother and he continued his journey according to his mother's will. He started to feel different from other human child, until he meet 7 special children. AU. HalfDemon! Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORD, AND ETC**

 **a/n: a lots of thanks to SainSaavy (wattpad) for helping me edited this story... it became even better with your help... thank you very much.. i just couldn't thank you enough for your hard work ^^  
**

/

Nana, a scientist, is currently investigating ruins that supposedly contained information about a demon that surfaced from beneath the Earth 400 years ago. The world was nearly destroyed by the unknown demon that appeared during that horribly devastating era. Nana researches about the species of the demon, its habitat and so on so forth, she almost felt like giving up because the lack of information, until she heard a rumor that the demon once dwelled in the ruin she was currently standing in.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" someone asked, appearing behind her. Nana was startled and fear shot through her veins. She quickly grabbed her plasma pistol and pointed a t the monster. The monster started to take on a human form, one with unruly blond hair. Even so, he doesn't look like a normal human, the black scar-like marks patterned all over his body prevented that.

"You're a human?" asked the hell dweller, looking at Nana in curiousity.

"And you're a monster," Nana stated. She fired the electric plasma pistol towards the demon in human skin, but the demon was able to easily avoid the well aimed shot.

"Whoa, calm down little lady. I mean no harm," said the tattooed demon, as he grinned at Nana. Before Nana could snap at the marked humanoid, the man started to sniff the air in a dog like manner. Quickly, he grabbed Nana's hand and ran from whatever it was that he smelled, into a tiny closet she hadn't noticed before, a small hole in the door making the outside visible.

"What do you think you doing?" asked Nana hissed in borderline hysteria. In return, the demon clamped his slightly clawed hand over her mouth and whispered to stay quiet if she wants to live. Not a moment after, the brunette's eyes widened in surprise when she saw two large demons dressed like soldiers passing their hiding place.

Still shocked at the seemingly random appearance of the demon soldiers, the demon is able pick her up and bring her the edge of her village _(how did he know?)_ placing her on the ground gently. When she starts coming out of her shocked state, she finally noticed where she had been taken, the man was holding her hand, leading Nana to her home she realized.

"You're lucky that I found you before the soldiers did. You sure have guts to step into our village," said the man _(He stopped being "demon" when he had saved her),_ grinning at her.

"Thanks,"

"So. Since I saved you, can we be friends?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking if we can be friends."

"I don't trust you."

"Oh, I see. All humans are the same. They're truly ungrateful,"

"Don't you dare to speak like so rudely of my kind," Nana snapped back in anger.

"Well, I'll changed my opinion about humans if you accept me as your friend." said the man, holding out his hand to shake with Nana. Nana seemed to contemplate the offer before she sighed in exasperation, taking the hand and shaking it, silently agreeing on becoming the man's friend.

"If we are going to be friends I'll need a name to call you by," The man stated teasingly.

"Nana."

"What a beautiful name and mine is Iemitsu," the man- _Iemitsu_ \- kissed the back of Nana's hand lightly.

"I'll see you soon," Iemitsu declared, leaving Nana alone with her changed opinion of demons.

 _ **Am I A Human or...?**_

Who knew that a demon and a human could become best friends like Nana and Iemitsu. Nana, who had been alone because she was an orphan, started to feel the warmth of incomparable happiness when Iemitsu took her from one place to another, never really visiting anywhere twice. Nana decided to retire from her job so that the Government didn't know of her activities with Iemitsu. Little by little,love started to develop between this pair of happy friends.

"Do you believe in love at the first sight?" Iemitsu asked quietly. That night, Nana invited him to sleep in her cozy, little house.

"I don't know," said Nana, playing with Iemitsu's hair from her position on a chair that barely allowed her head to pass the height of his, despite the fact that he was sitting on the floor. Iemitsu rose up and attempted to kiss her before Nana stopped him.

"We can't. Not until we get married," Nana said with an uncharacteristically shy blush on her face.

"No problem. We could marry right here, right now,"

"What?" Nana asked, her nose scrunched up a bit in confusion.

"It's an old ritual in our village. We get married through a blood bond, the husband drink a little of the wife's blood and the wife drinks the husband's blood." Iemitsu said as he cuts his palm and lets the blood flow freely from the cut. Nana looked at Iemitsu -almost hesitantly- for a short while, then she seems to come to a conclusion, gently presses her lips to his palm and drinks his blood. Slicing her own palm, she let Iemitsu to drink her blood. Both of them decided to celebrate by baby-making.

 **=TIME-SKIP=**

Nana carried a baby sized bundle and approached the gate between the human village and demon village. After the 'marriage', Iemitsu left her in order to protect Nana from other demons that might target her because of their relationship.

"Look, Tsu-kun, this is Papa's home," Nana said, longing evident in her voice. But _'Tsu-kun'_ didn't give any response because he was sleeping peacefully.

"Nana, what're you doing here? You know that this place is dangerous for you," a voice which Nana had longed for asked behind her.

"Is it my fault to be here because I miss you?" asked Nana. Her eyes filled with tears. The tears that were now flowing down her cheek were not of sadness, but tears of absolute. Being able to see her beloved husband once again flooded her with happiness she hadn't felt since he had left.

Iemitsu looked lovingly at his wife and wiped her tears. He hugged her tightly, still not realizing the presence of the baby in Nana's arms. All his feelings of longing for Nana from when he separated from Nana for almost a year finally settled down, the hug quenching his thirst for her lovely aura.

Suddenly, he hears a baby's frustrated cries. He looked down and saw a brown haired baby in Nana's arms, crying in baby-like anger, maybe because his sleep was being disturbed. He looked at the baby and then looked at Nana in question several times before it finally dawned on him what the baby means.

"This is mine?" Iemitsu asked, pointing at the baby.

"Yes. This baby is our child, dear," said Nana, smiling before putting _'Tsu-kun'_ in Iemitsu's muscular arms. The moment the baby felt a that the one his baby mind labeled as 'mother' was not currently holding him, he opened his eyes and stared into Iemitsu's eyes.

"Look at her, Nana. Good thing that she inherited most of your looks. She looks just like you, Nana. A very wonderful and beautiful child," said Iemitsu, kissing the baby's pink-tinted cheek. Nana only giggled, knowing that Iemitsu has mistaken the baby's gender.

"Iemitsu," said Nana, pointed her finger at the baby's genital part. Iemitsu looked where Nana pointed and realized his 'daughter' was truly his son. His grin grew wider and he brought the baby into a tighter embrace.

 ** _"Remember Iemitsu; let this be engraved in your head about a prediction that was made by our ancestor long ago, about a boy. A boy that is half human and half demon, with the power could destroy everything that we have created, including this Famiglia. If you encounter that child, destroy him at all cost,"_**

Iemitsu widened his eyes in realization when he remembers his father's word. He looked at his son. His son is the child in the prediction. But... he can't destroy his son like his father wanted him to, this was his son. Even if it costs him his life, he would never take the life of his innocent child. Quickly, he give their son back to Nana.

"Nana, you must run away," said Iemitsu in tremble voice. He knows that this choice will make him to never meet Nana, but he must do it to protect his child.

"But, Iemitsu...,"

"No question. You must take our child and run away from here. Go to a place far away, where no one knows you or our child," Iemitsu said as panic steadily started to became prominent on his face, he looked tense as he whipped his head to check their surroundings, making sure that no demons were spying on him.

"But why?" Nana asked with furrowed eyebrows, she didn't want to leave her husband so soon.

"We must protect our child at all cost. It is a parent's duty, right? It is unsafe to let this child grow up here. If my father knows about this child, he will send other demons to kill him. So, you must go." Iemitsu was gritting his teeth at his misfortune. _Why does it have to be my child? Is karma mocking me?_

"What's about you, dear?" cried Nana. The baby who could feel the tension in the air started to cry as well.

"I'll be fine, I promise. What's most important right now is keeping you and our child safe," Iemitsu gave a soft loving smile at his beloved. Nana nodded in understanding.

"I gonna miss you, Iemitsu," said Nana, holding her son tightly, preparing to run to her village and gather anything they needed.

"Me too. Take care of yourself and our child, Nana." Iemitsu took one last look at his precious family and disappears once again.

"I hope we can meet again. If not in this life, let us meet again in another life," said Nana, before exiting the forest. That day was the last day that the villagers ever saw Nana and her tiny baby. Iemitsu watched from a distance, silently praying for his son and wife's safety.

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORD, AND ETC**

 **EDITED BY: SainSaavy [FROM WATTPAD]  
**

/

Finally, Nana found a place where she could raise Tsuna properly. For 6 years she raised Tsuna alone without a person to call her husband.

It was an unnaturally dark day when Nana heard someone slowly open and close the door as if they didn't want their presence to be known.

"Tsu-kun," Nana called sternly causing Tsuna to nearly shriek in fear, it was almost like Nana had appeared from thin air. He looked at his mother who narrowed her eyes at him in a stern manner.

"Where did you go? Look at the time. It almost 9 pm. Where did you go alone at this time?" Tsuna's mother demanded with a serious look on her face. Tsuna remained silent, afraid that his answer would cause his mother to be angrier at him.

"Answer me, Tsunayoshi!" demanded Nana. Tsuna flinched a bit when Nana called his full name, that just showed him that his mother was serious this time.

"I visited a friend, Mama," Tsuna said with his voice trembling a little.

"Where?"

"At the forest?" said Tsuna looked at his mother. Nana squint her eyes, glaring at her son. Feeling frustrated, she grasped and tugged on her son's wrist a little harshly as she dragged him up the stairs.

"How many times have I told to never go to that forest? What if something bad happened to you, huh?! Why can't you obey anything that I tell you, Tsuna?" said Nana, continued to drag her son and pushed him into his bedroom.

"You're grounded," Nana said through gritted teeth, slamming the door with a loud 'bang', the automatic lock on the door immediately clicking into place.

"I'm sorry, Mama! Please forgive me. I'll listen to you after this! Please Mama, forgive me," Tsuna pleaded while hitting the door until his palms were red. He sobbed and cried when he didn't hear his mother reply to his pleading.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Nana slid down to the floor, her knees had gone weak with slight guilt when she heard Tsuna's plead. She steeled her heart so that she would not lose to Tsuna's insistent pleading. She really hates when she has to be strict with her little Tsuna. _This is the only way that I can protect Tsu-kun_. This is the only way available option for her.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Iemitsu," Nana whispered softly. She looked at the scar on her palm, the scar from the ritual marriage with Iemitsu.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

"Darling, it's already morning. It's time to wake up and have breakfast," speaking in a soft tone, she knocks on the door gently. When she receives no answer from the resident inside, she unlocked the door and was horrified to see that the room was empty. She searched everywhere around the house, but her son was nowhere to be found.

Her mother's intuition keep telling her that Tsuna ran away from home _(she didn't want to believe that her Tsu-kun actually ran away from her )._ Fearing for Tsuna's safety, she quickly grabbed her plasma pistol and dashed outside while silently praying for Tsuna's safety.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Mama is so mean. How could she lock me up just because I came to see you? Mama doesn't know how lonely I was because nobody wants to be my friend. Mama doesn't know how I feel when they insult me because I don't have a only knows how to scold me and ground me. Mama is selfish," said Tsuna, letting out his frustration. He feels someone tousled his head and looked up to see his friend's wide grin _(yet something felt wrong with that grin, so very wrong)._

"I'm your friend, right?" the green eyed man said, looking at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded _(but there w as a voice in his head, telling him that this man was not a friend)._

"So, no one knows you came here?" asked the man becoming slight overbearing. Tsuna nodded once again, causing the wide grin to be replaced with a smirk that sent chills vibrating through Tsuna's body.

"Good boy," said the man, looking at Tsuna intensely. Tsuna feeling uncomfortable, took small steps back, trying to put some distance between himself and his 'friend'. The man laughed loudly, he looked vaguely amused at Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna didn't understand, _why did he feel scared of his friend?_

"Why are you distancing yourself from me? I thought you said we were friends," the man taunted him with a mock hurt look, but he peered at Tsuna like he wants to devour the boy.

"I n-need to go h-home. Mama's probably w-worried about me," Tsuna stuttered as the voice said to _run_.

"It is still early. Your mom probably hasn't awakened yet," the bald adult said in a convincing tone, almost like he was trying to lull Tsunayoshi into a sense of security. Tsuna ignored him and started to move away and the man's expression became blank as he snapped his fingers. Tsuna shriek in fear when a few demons appeared in front of him.

"Don't even think that we'll let you go so easily, Tsunayoshi-kun," his _fri-_ , no, his enemy's lower body started to sluggishly transform into something that Tsuna wouldn't classify as human.

"You're a demon," Tsuna yelped in surprise. Now, he really regretted that he didn't listen to his mother's words.

"So are _you_ ," the man sneered, he looked at Tsuna's surprise expression, he immediately knew that the child didn't know beforehand.

"You didn't know? Perhaps your mom never wanted to tell you. Well, let me fill you in. Even in human form, your demonic power radiates from you, calling out to us. But don't worry~!" The demon paused for moment, letting the tension rise.

"We'll only use it to demolish the Demon Village and get revenge on the king that exiled us." The demon threw back his head and cackled, the sound bounced around the clearing. It was almost as if he wasn't talking about slaughtering a village, to Tsunayoshi that was wrong -demon village or not-.

"No! I'm not a demon! Mama said I'm human and that is what I believe," Tsuna protested with confidence coloring his tone.

"We didn't need your agreement, all we need is to gain your power and that is by eating you," the demon started taking steps forward, which caused Tsuna to retreat backwards almost as fast as the demon came closer. When they were close enough, the demon's right hand morphed into large blade-like claw, reminiscent of a prey mantis.

"Your end is here," said the demon as he raised his hand up, ready to slash at Tsuna, to feel his limb cut through the young boy's midsection.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

Nana rushed through the trees of the forest, -the only forest within miles-, frantically searching for her baby boy, the only one she had. When she arrived at the destination her motherly instincts told her baby could be found in, her heart froze and her stomach plummeted. Nana was just a few meters from the demon group, her little Tsu-kun was in front of the one with the most human characteristic, his face frozen in fear.

 _Nana didn't think, she just **moved.**_

The mother tackled her child to the ground, in the process getting a long, deep cut in her back. Nana, regardless of the searing pain in her back, quickly fired her treasured electric plasma at the leader which instantly disintegrated him. Seeing the other demons were shocked at their leader's death as an opportunity, Nana lifted Tsuna into her arms and running. When they were far enough, Nana collapsed near a partially hollowed tree. She moved her only child into the hole of a weeping willow, concealing him with leaves.

"Mama, you're bleeding!" Tsuna cried out as he saw his mother's blood seeping out, staining her light green t-shirt with her life fluid.

"I'll be fine, darling. My poor baby, they're going to continue coming after you. Take this… and don't be afraid of protecting yourself." a tearful Nana said as she  
handed her gun filled with precious memories to her son. She wiped her son's tears before smiling painfully at him to reassure him.

"What about you, Mama? Why don't you come with me?" asked Tsuna. His tears are still running down his cheeks. _Why didn't I listen to Mama?!_

"I'm going be a bait so that you can escape,"

"No! I don't want to go alone. You have to stay with me," said Tsuna, pulling his body from the hiding place and clinging to his mother.

"You're not gonna be alone, Tsu-kun. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. Remember these words, as you go through the hardships in life. _Have_  
 _courage and be kind. Don't lose sight of your kind heart because you're a human, not a demon,_ " said Nana. She kissed her son's cheek, forehead and nose before standing up and running somewhere into the forest. Her blood was the bait.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

Tsuna clutched the pistol to his tightly curled body. Tsuna kept peering through the leaves that had been placed back on him, and looking for danger. After about an hour after his mother had left, he moved out from his hiding place. Just when he started to run, his heart screamed to look for his mother _(yet this wasn't the voice in his head)_. He knew his mother was in danger, but unlike his heart, the voice kept telling him to get **_away_**.

Fearing for his mother's safety, he ignored the voice, and moved into the direction his mother had ran in. Just when he reached an unknown clearing _(it looked so much more ominous than the one he had been in previously)._ His eyes landed on something a little farther away, his mother… she was lying motionlessly on the forest ground. Tsuna couldn't tear his eyes away, her mother's blood was dripping from the claws of one of the demons.

Nana's _-not hers anymore-_ pistol fell to the ground as his shock made his tight hold loosen. The dull thud when the pistol hit the ground alerted the demons of the boy's presence. The demons were alerted of their target's location, and pounced with their demonic abilities about to fling out with the most powerful attack in their arsenal.

-Time seemed to pause a minute-

Tsunayoshi's heart seemed to slow down as he processed what the limp form on the floor meant. _**BA-THUMP**_.

His throat dried and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. **_BA-THUMP._**

Tsuna's stomach churned and his eyes became unfocused. _**BA-THUMP.** _

The fluffy child fell to his knees as he lost the strength to stand.

 _I want everything to **bUrN tO tHe GrOuNd.**_

He screamed as the weight of the world crashed down onto his young shoulders. Tsuna's body glowed burnt orange with rage seeming to fuel the brightness. The world could rot -it could burn- for all he cared. That mentality was all the permission his own power needed. Orange flames gushed from his form and devoured everything in it's path. It obliterated the demons that took the most important person in his life from him. It burned the forest that was caging him in. It scorched the earth the made it impossible to fly away from all his worries. But most importantly… it destroyed everything that had led to the tears spilling from his -now glowing orange- eyes. In the end, it only left his mother and himself.

Tsuna slowly pushed his legs to get up, to go to his mother's side before falling to his dirty knees. He buried his face on his mother's bosom searching for what he knew he wouldn't hear ever again. When he didn't hear any soft thumping of his mother's heart familiar heartbeat, he cried for the life of his precious mother he'd never see smile, or hear her voice. He'd never hear her say 'Welcome back Tsu-kun'. He'd never have his mother ever again.

He regretted the moment he ran away from home. Where would he go now? He has nobody. He was alone, nobody was there for him, nobody _wanted_ him.

"You're not going to be alone, Tsu-kun. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. Don't lose sight of your kind heart because you're a human, not a  
demon."

"You have to run away from here! Run as fast as you can, my dear,"

Tsuna remembered his mother's last words. Using those words as motivation, he slowly walked away from his mother's body and started his long  
journey.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

The king abruptly wakes up from his dream. What a weird dream he had. He quickly summoned his soldiers to his side.

"Why are you calling the soldiers, Father?" Iemitsu asked to his father, the king.

"The child in the prediction has already been born, Iemitsu. I had a dream that he used his power but it's not at full power yet. How could I have been so careless?! I should have destroyed him from the day he was born, how did I not notice?" grumbled the king, shocking Iemitsu in return. He just hoped that Nana and his son were safe wherever they were.

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORD, AND ETC**

 **EDITED BY: SainSaavy [FROM WATTPAD]  
**

/

It had been one week since Tsuna began his new life in a town calledNamimori. He was now using an abandoned house as his home, and while he was living there he saw a lot of different documents addressed to "Sawada" so he presumed that was the name of the previous residents.

Currently, he was wandering around a random shop, looking for some food that more fortunate people wasted.

A wonderful fragrance entered his nostrils, making his empty stomach growl. Tsuna saw a bakery, and peeked through the window and saw wonderful looking cakes, cupcakes, biscotti, muffins, scones and so many more delectable looking foods. His stomach grumbled again at the sight _(it really doesn't help that his sweet tooth insatiable)._

The baker, who looked a little old, was currently taking out a freshly baked cinnamon bun looked out his window by pure instinct and saw a boy who kept staring at the confection he just pulled from the oven. He stepped outside to looked at the fluffy haired child.

"Are you hungry?" the baker asks softly, looking at the tiny child. Tsuna keeps his mouth shut, but that doesn't stop his stomach from answering for him. The baker smiles softly when he sees the boy blush bashfully.

"Where are your parents?" the baker asks in concern, looking around for anyone that even slightly resembled the child in front of him.

"Monsters killed Mama..." Tsuna said as he looked away with tears gathering in his chocolate orbs.

"Wait here, child." the baker didn't give him pity in the form of words, nor ask of the child's father, but that was fine.A few moments later the baker stepped out of the bakery and shoved a bag filled with loaves of bread into the kid's hands small hands.

"Here, take it. It's a present," the baker said.

"But, I-I don't have money," stuttered Tsuna, afraid of the towering baker's reaction to someone taking something without gaining anything back.

"I said it was a present, right? Here, take it," said the baker. Seeing that the child was being hesitant, the kind man took Tsuna's hand and slipped the plastic into his hand.

"If you're hungry, come again tomorrow," the baker says, tousling Tsuna's untameable soft hair.

"Arigatou," Tsuna says as he bites his lip, bowing in respect and thanks. Tsuna walks away from the baker with slightly more life in his footsteps.

"Poor child," the baker said when he saw Tsuna walking away so happily. He sighs with sadness before he enters the bakery once again.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

Tsuna is on his way home -the Sawada residence- when he sees a cloak-covered boy looking for food in the trash bin. The hood covered half of the boy's face but Tsuna could saw black hair that peeked out and the pale white skin of the lower half of the boy's face. As if sensing someone staring at him, the boy turns to look at Tsuna, the hood still hiding half of his face.

"What're you looking at?" the boy asked/demanded in a steely tone. Tsuna flinched, hearing the cold tone in the boy's words.

"Are you looking for food?" Tsuna asked timidly. The boy didn't answer Tsuna's question, but looked down at the bag in Tsuna's hand.

"If you d-don't mind, I can share my food w-with you," Tsuna said, raising up the plastic bag.

"I don't need your sympathy," the hooded boy growled, crossing his arms. Tsuna decides to ignore the boy's negative answer; by splitting the bread into half. He shoves one half toward the boy. The boy looks at the bread before looking at Tsuna.

"Take it. We're probably in the same situation, therefore I'm not giving you my sympathy, I'm politely asking you to accept the kindness I'm giving. A nice baker gave it to me and I think that it's a good idea to share it with you, 'birds of a feather flock together', right?" Tsuna says, smiling softly.

The boy takes the bread with no hesitancy in his movements and swiftly walks away with graceful strides. At first, Tsuna was shocked at how swiftly the boy moved, but those thoughts were overpowered by the happiness of the boy taking the bread, he smiled in relief, knowing the boy would have something to eat tonight.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

Tsuna finally decides to have dinner in Namimori Park. He sat on the bench and takes it out with a smile on his lips. He ate slowly and feels satisfied because it tastes _delicious_. Tsuna continues to eat until half remained. Tsuna startles at a soft bark. At his feet he sees an Akita Inu puppy wagging his poofy tail while looking at him with large pleading eyes.

"You hungry?" Tsuna asks. The dog barks as if answering Tsuna's question. Tsuna looks at the bread at his hand. Tsuna once again, his bread away. The dog bites it before running away.

"W-wait!" Tsuna shouts when he sees the dog run away with the bread.

"I'm alone again," the child whispers softly.

Tsuna turns his head as he hears the loud voices of a three man group. They stagger like they're drunk. The voice was speaking again, **_run before it's too late, it screams._ ** He was about to bolt, but unfortunately he didn't react fast enough because one of the three men had already set their sights on them.

Fearing for what's come next, Tsuna tried to move out of from the park even though something was telling him that he was screwed. Before he can take a whole step, a man grabbed his waist and forced Tsuna to lie on the bench the child was getting up from. The other two men pinned Tsuna's wrists and ankles.

Tsuna could only cry out in fear as his movements were restricted. The memory when he was attacked by the monsters resurfaces again, and **_the warmth starts to bubble up again._**

"He looks delectable," said the man who is above Tsuna, who had been the one to touch his waist, licked his lips like he wanted to devour Tsuna.

"Taste him first and then it's our turn," said the two men, grinned at their friend.

"No! Let me go!" cried Tsuna in fear, he didn't know what was going on but it was obvious that these men were going to harm him. _**The warmth got hotter**_.

"Shh, Shh, it's not gonna be painful. It will be pleasing for us," laughed the man as he unbuckled his belt and ripped Tsuna's shirt off.

"What a beautiful face," the man _-another enemy-_ caressed Tsuna's soft cheek.

Tsuna bit his hand hard enough to draw blood and cause the man to scream in pain. The angered man slapped Tsuna hard as anger blazed in his eyes. Tsuna bit his lip to hold in his cry of pain. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock when he feels the man slip his pants from his slim waist.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, hoping that someone would come and stop whatever these men were planning to do to him.

"What're you doing to that boy, herbivores?" demanded a familiar cold voice. Tsuna opened his eyes when he recognized the voice from earlier that day. Tsuna's eyes filled with tears as he saw that not standing so far from them was the cloaked boy. The familiar boy turned his head to look at the boy he was saving _(really, what fueled him to feel such ire at the men instead of the usual detachment?)_ and from his reaction, the other boy's lips curling up into a cold sneer; Tsuna could see the boy was in shock to see him there.

"Doing something inappropriate to a kid, _I'll bite you to death_ ," the boy said with venom coloring his words, taking out his weapon. In an instant he appeared in front of the men and attacked them mercilessly.

A swift moment later, the three men were knocked out cold. The boy turned to look at trembling Tsuna -he couldn't tell if it was from the chill of the air or from the recent experience-. Seeing he is half-naked because the man ripped his shirt earlier, the boy took off his cloak and handed it to Tsuna.

"Wear it, or you could catch a cold," the black haired boy said, handing Tsuna his cloak.

Tsuna took the cloak with trembling hand and wrapped in around himself. He looked at his savior _(the voice pointed out that the loaf of bread he gave the boy earlier saved the dark haired kid from eating dumpster food)._ The boy was wearing black shirt and short navy blue pants. He had beautiful glossy black hair and sharp piercing steel blue eyes. Tsuna noticed the bruises and scars on the boy's exposed skin. Just when Tsuna opened his mouth to ask something, the boy spoke again.

"Don't ask or I'll bite you to death," threatened the boy which caused Tsuna to shriek in fear.

"Kyoya Hibari," said the boy.

"Huh?" said Tsuna tilted his head at Hibari in confusion. Hibari clicked his tongue in irritation.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya. Your name?" asked Hibari, speaking in proper sentences.

"Ah, yoroshiku, Hibari-san. My name is Tsunayoshi," Tsuna bowed in respect and thanks for the second time that day.

"Only that? No family name?"

"Oh, that's right. Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Tsuna, ruffling his hair in slight nervousness. He just came up with that last name when he remembered the abandoned house he currently staying in. After saying his thanks, Tsuna began to walk to his house but was shocked to see Hibari following him.

"What's wrong, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hn, I'm going to stay with you from now on since you're apparently a magnet for shady characters," Hibari said with an almost excited expression on his face _(what kind of trouble would the boy bring to himself? Hibari was willing to bet the older Tsunayoshi got the stronger the threats would become)._ Hearing Hibari's words, Tsuna's face brightened up _(though some part of him felt depressed, he knew that, yes, he would continue to attract bad characters)._ Before he control himself, he runs towards Hibari and hugged him. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," Tsuna cheered with flowers and rainbows sparkling in the background, feeling happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Hn," said Hibari, just letting the happy little animal hug him.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

A boy with black hair opened his hazel eyes when he heard a soft barking beside his bed. He slowly sat up, coughing heavily before looking at the dog.

"Jirou, okaeri," the boy said in a hoarse voice. The dog wagged his tail before placing the bread beside the boy. The boy picks up the bread and looked at it before looking at his dog.

"Where did you get this bread from, Jirou?" asked the boy but the dog continued to bark as if telling him to eat the bread. The boy slowly nodded and bites it cautiously, expecting a bland taste.

"It's delicious. It been awhile since I last tasted food this delicious," the boy said softly. His eyes filled with tears. The dog hopped onto the bed before rested himself beside the boy.

"Thank you, Jirou," the boy said with a soft voice, smoothing his dog's fur.

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT REALLY GOOD WITH SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE... THAT WAS MY WEAKNESS  
**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Tsuna and Hibari were now living together. From Tsuna's observation, he thinks that Hibari wasn't much of a talker. He only talked when needed. He always maintained the cold face that causes some adult feared him. About the kid rapper that almost raped Tsuna before, somehow they were found dead with burn mark decorated their bodies. Like they were killed by unknown force and strangely it was Tsuna who found them when he returned home from town.

"Hibari-san, may I ask you about something?" asked Tsuna when he rested for a bit. They were gathering the recycle item to sell it to get some money to buy food. Hibari swept his sweated forehead before joined Tsuna.

"About what?"

"About them," said Tsuna hesistantly. Hibari thought for a second before he realized about who Tsuna referring to.

"So, what do you want to ask about them?" asked Hibari, still not looking at Tsuna.

"It is about their mysterious death. Even doctors and police couldn't identify the cause of their death," said Tsuna, looking up at Hibari. He wondered what Hibari staring at when in front of them is just a wall.

"Don't worry about it. It probably just their times to live was over," said Hibari coldly.

"But, I can't accept it!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"They were killed. I know about it," said Tsuna. If only he noticed, he could see Hibari flinched in surprised.

"How do you know?" asked Hibari, glaring at Tsuna.

"The weird mark on their bodies... I seen it once," said Tsuna. In instance, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and turned him to look at him.

"Where do you saw it?" demanded Hibari. Tsuna was initially shock before slowly looked down in sadness.

"Somewhere," said Tsuna in sadness. Of course, he once saw the mark. The mark appeared on his mother's body just after the demon killed her. The same mark also appeared on the ground when he burst out in sadness for his mother's death that causes him to destroy everything within his reach.

Before Hibari could ask even more, a voice shouted for Tsuna's name that caused both of the children to startle in surprise. There the kind baker holding the plastic bag containing a loaf of bread. Tsuna's face lighted up in happiness before he ran toward the baker, thanking the baker for his kindness. The baker was kind enough to give them a loaf of bread for free every day. Even when Tsuna and Hibari offered to pay for it, he declined saying that it was his duties to share what he have.

Hibari looked at Tsuna who talking with the baker. He didn't want to know about the detail of their talk. But, he wondered how Tsuna could retain his innocence after all he gone through. Hibari turned to look at his dirty hands. He fisted up both of his hand before looking straight in determination.

' _Tsuna_ _must_ _never_ _know_ _about_ _it_ ,' vowed Hibari.

/

Tsuna and Hibari on their way home when the clock almost reached 7 pm. Then, they heard a dog whine. Following the source of voice, they found a group of children throwing rock at the dog and some of the adult hit the dog with their stick.

Recognized the dog, Tsuna gasped in shock. Not thinking of the consequences, he shielded the dog with his body. The people keep throwing rock at Tsuna and the dog. Some of the rock hit Tsuna's head several times that caused it to bleed. A man suddenly grabbed Tsuna's shirt before raised him up in the air.

"So, you're his master, huh? You taught him to steal food, huh?" asked the man in anger. But, he got goosebumps when he feel the chilling air behind him.

"Release him," threatened Hibari. The man shrieked in fear.

"You're such a coward. He just a boy," said another man who want to grab Hibari as well. But, before he even reached to grab Hibari, he screamed in pain, stepping backward while holding up his hand. The other adult and the children only gasped in horror when they saw the man's hand was limp like it was broken.

"I repeat. Release him and the dog," said Hibari in darker voice. Fearing for their lives and safety, they run away in fear. Tsuna stand up while holding his bleeding head. Fortunately, the blood has stopped flowing. Suddenly someone knocked him in the head and he saw Hibari's irritated voice.

"I told you, right? Don't act foolishly without thinking of the consequences," said Hibari. Tsuna laughed nervously before he feels something pulled on his stocking.

He looked down and saw the dog that is pulling his stocking. Tsuna crouched down to look at the dog.

"What's wrong, inu? Are you hungry?" asked Tsuna but the dog keeps pulling on his stocking.

"I think he wanted us to follow him," said Hibari. Just after that, the dog released Tsuna's stocking and run forward and barked at them. Tsuna stand up and looked at Hibari.

"I think you're right, Hibari-san," said Tsuna. Later, they decided to follow the dog until they reached a hut. Tsuna and Hibari entered the hut only to see a dark haired boy lying there, flushing up. The dog nudged the boy's hand that caused the boy to wake up from his sleep.

"You stealing again, Jirou?" asked the boy while looking at the dog's injuries.

"I told you, right? Never stole food. I'm fine. Look, now you're injured," said the boy while coughing. He looked up and surprised to see both of strangers.

"W-Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and this boy is Hibari Kyoya,"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," introduced Yamamoto. Suddenly, he feels lightheaded before fainted. Fortunately, Tsuna was able to catch him.

"He's burning up," said Tsuna and he and Hibari were shock to see the mysterious mark appeared on Yamamoto's skin. Hibari approached the unconscious boy.

"He was poisoned by a demon's venom," said Hibari when he spotted a bite mark on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What should we do, Hibari-san? We didn't have enough money to bring him to hospital," said Tsuna in worry. The dog whined in sadness. Tsuna turned to look at the dog and patted the dog's head.

"Don't worry. We'll do something to heal your master. We'll look after him. We'll take care of him. So you don't have to worry, okay?" said Tsuna to assure the poor dog. Suddenly the dog feet and tail burst into flames before the flames crawled up to his whole body and turned into a ball of blue flames. Tsuna shrieked in fear, while Hibari shifted in front of Tsuna to protect him.

' _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _finding_ _my_ _master_ ,' a voice echoed in Tsuna's head. The ball of flames floated on the air before landing on Yamamoto's chest. The flames slowly diminished and the color of the mark on Yamamoto's hand faded a little.

"What the heck is going on?" whispered Tsuna surprised by what he sees. Meanwhile, it is different with Hibari. He only looked at the unconscious boy in turmoil.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT REALLY GOOD WITH SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE... THAT WAS MY WEAKNESS  
**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hibari was currently alone, collecting the cardboards and plastic bottles to sell to get some money to buy foods and medicine for Yamamoto. He was suffering high fever and needed medicine immediately.

He rested a bit before sipped on the plain water he brought from home and bite on a slice of bread that Tsuna gave to him.

"Help! Someone stealing my money," cried a woman for help. Just after that, Hibari saw a flash of blue hair passed in front of him. At first, Hibari just want to ignore it because it wasn't his business. But, when he caught sight of the boy carrying handbag, he knows that the boy is the thief.

/

Tsuna pulled the blanket and covered Yamamoto's shivering body. He compressed the wet cloth on Yamamoto's forehead. Finally decided they can't leave the sick boy alone in a hut, Tsuna and Hibari decided to take him home with them.

"W-water," whispered Yamamoto in hoarse voice.

"You want water? I'll get it," said Tsuna before quickly go to the kitchen to get warm water that he boiled hours ago. Slowly, he helped Yamamoto to sit up before allowing him to drink sip by sip of the water.

"Feeling better?" asked Tsuna in worry. Yamamoto nodded slightly and Tsuna carefully help him to lie down slowly on the futon.

"Where's Jirou?" asked Yamamoto for his missing dog. Tsuna was shock on how to answer that question without shocking the sick boy.

"He's fine. Don't worry," said Tsuna nervously. Yamamoto nodded before he drifted back to sleep. Tsuna continued to stare at feverish Yamamoto.

"Why do you have that flame power that only the demon possessed?" asked Tsuna. Later, he could hear rushing knock at the front door. Slowly, he made his way to the front door. Just the moment he opened the door, two kids was shoved inside. Standing outside, was a young girl, trying to catch her breath. Then, the girl turned to look at Tsuna with pleading eyes.

"Please take care of them," pleaded the girl. Tsuna looked at the two boys who looked up at the girl in tear.

"No, please Nagi-sama. Don't leave us here," cried the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry," said the girl before grabbed the doorknob and closed it loudly.

"No! Nagi-sama, please open the door!" cried both of the boy tried to open the door but the doorknob won't budge. Soon after, they heard a girl shriek in fear before silence engulfed them.

"You! Why did you open the door, huh?" yelled the blonde boy in anger before moved and grabbed Tsuna's neck and tried to suffocate him. Another boy watched his friend in shock before tried to pull the blonde boy's hand off Tsuna.

"Ken, you're gonna kill him," yelled the dark blue haired boy.

"Let him die," yelled him in pain, tightening his hold. Tsuna's vision almost turned black when the boy suddenly released his hold. Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Yamamoto standing in front of him.

"Ungrateful bastard," shouted Yamamoto and punched the boy's cheek.

"You tried to kill my friend?" Yamamoto kicked the boy. "I'll kill you first before you kill him," Yamamoto punched the boy's chest that caused the boy to cough violently.

"Yamamoto," whispered Tsuna, finally able to move from his previous spot.

"Please stop your friend. He gonna killed Ken," pleaded the dark blue haired boy. Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto and was shocked to see Yamamoto raised his hand and tried to punch Ken right on his head.

"Please stop, Yamamoto," Tsuna quickly hold Yamamoto's arm. Yamamoto turned to look at Tsuna and saw that Tsuna's eyes welled up with tears.

"I promised to protect them and I don't want to see anyone getting killed once again," cried Tsuna when he remember Nana's cold hand that he last held months ago.

"Me too. I don't want to lose my precious person again," said Yamamoto sadly, lowering his arm.

"Tou-san alone was enough," whispered Yamamoto, before he fainted in exhaustion.

/

"Nagi, Ken, Chikusa, I brought you food. Come out now," shouted Mukuro, while carrying bag of foods.

"Or the food that you buy with the money you steal?" a voice sounded from behind him. Alerted, Mukuro grabbed a shard of broken window before throw it toward Hibari. Hibari was a second late in avoiding the shard and the shard cut his cheek and few strand of his hair. Hibari touched his cheek and saw his blood and clicked his tongue in anger.

Mukuro continued to run to his hiding places and was surprised to see the small house made of cardboard was destroyed. He frantically tried to search for his friends when he feel killing intent behind him. Just the moment he turned to look, he quickly ducks his head when he saw a flying tonfa aiming directly at his head.

"Oya,oya, you have a strong arm," chuckled Mukuro darkly and saw Hibari looking at him murderously.

"I don't need your comment," Hibari run toward Mukuro, readying his weapon to strike at Mukuro. Mukuro also readying his weapon secretly to strike at Hibari when he was close enough. Hibari moved swiftly and appeared in front of Mukuro. Mukuro was surprised when he saw how quickly Hibari moved from one place to another. He knows that he unable to block Hibari's attack when he saw the tonfa descend to hit him.

"Hibari-san," shouted a voice and Mukuro could feel someone throw his body to get him away from the boy named Hibari. Mukuro opened his eyes and saw Ken hugging him tightly. And he saw a petite brunette boy running toward him.

"Are you okay? I apologize for Hibari's action," asked the boy in worried before he turned to glare at Hibari.

"Hibari-san, apologize," said the boy.

"It's not my fault," argued Hibari in denial.

"Your fault or not, I see you're the one started the fight. Now, apologize or no dinner for you," threatened Tsuna. Mukuro tried to stifle his laugh when he saw Hibari flinched a bit.

"Sorry," whispered Hibari before grabbed Tsuna's wrist tried to take him away from the dump.

"Ah, wait Hibari-san," said Tsuna and Hibari stopped his walk. Tsuna turned to look at the blonde boy.

"Ken-kun, make sure you come home, alright? Take Mukuro with you too, okay?" smiled Tsuna. Ken nodded shyly while Mukuro looked at the smiling boy in question. Hibari quickly grabbed Tsuna's shoulder.

"What did you say, Tsuna?" asked Hibari for a second time, for a confirmation.

"They gonna stay with us from now on. Isn't it fun, Hibari-san?" smiled Tsuna, answering Hibari's question innocently. But, it different for Hibari, he was shocked with Tsuna's decision.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT REALLY GOOD WITH SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE... THAT WAS MY WEAKNESS  
**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"What with this decision of yours, Tsunayoshi?" growled Hibari in anger. The house that initially were occupied by Tsuna and him was now crowded.

"Hibari-san, please try to understand. They didn't have anywhere to go," said Tsuna tried to reason with Hibari.

"I don't care. I want them out, especially that pineapple boy," said Hibari.

"I can't," said Tsuna.

"Why did you say, herbivore?" said Hibari in anger, taking out his weapon while glaring at Tsuna for dare to argue with him. Tsuna trembled in fear before hardened his gaze in determination.

"I said I can't let them out," shouted Tsuna.

"Why?" exclaimed Hibari back. That was a rare sight for Hibari to raise his voice. Suddenly, a glass flew between Hibari and Tsuna. Both of them were shock and look at where the flying glass came from and saw Yamamoto huffing while glaring at them.

"Shut up, will you? I tried to sleep here," said Yamamoto before lied back and fall asleep instantly. Both Tsuna and Hibari blinked for a few times before heading out from the living room.

"Now, tell me why you won't let them out?" asked Hibari in calm voice. it seems that Yamamoto's flying glass was able to stop Hibari from his anger earlier.

"I promised a girl to protect them," answered Tsuna, fiddled with his shirt.

"A girl? You mean Nagi?" asked Mukuro, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulder before looked intently at his brown eyes.

"Is she safe? Where is she?" asked Mukuro in curiosity.

"I don't know," answered Tsuna quietly. Mukuro hardened his gaze when he heard Tsuna's answer.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" asked Mukuro unconsciously tightened his grip on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna winced in pain. Hibari noticed and grabbed Mukuro's arms before pushed his hands off Tsuna. Tsuna quickly hide behind Hibari's back.

"Tell me, where is she?" asked Mukuro while looking at Tsuna in anger.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where she is," said Tsuna in tremble.

"Where is she?" demand Mukuro once again.

"It's not his fault, Mukuro-san," said Chikusa, stepped out from the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"Nagi leave us here before she was captured," answered Chikusa flatly.

"Damn!" exclaimed Mukuro, banging his weapon on the floor hardly when the trident materialized at his hand. Slowly, he started to disappear like mist.

"Flame of Mist, eh?" whispered Hibari softly.

/

"You guys seem to know where this girl named Nagi is taken. So, speak," demand Hibari, looked at them with serious eyes.

"Please don't be hard on them, Hibari-san," said Tsuna when he saw Ken and Chikusa uneasiness.

"Mukuro, Kakipi and I were hunted by a group called Estraneo. Nagi and her parent helped us when we have nowhere to go," said Ken.

"But, when Estraneo knew about our whereabouts, they instantly took interest in Nagi and grouped her with us as their top's wanted," said Chikusa.

"Estraneo? I never heard of them before. Have you heard about them, Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna, turned to look at Hibari.

"Indeed. From what I know, one of their branches located not far from here," said Hibari.

"Really? Where?"

"A few hours walk from here," said Hibari. Once Hibari answered, both Ken and Chikusa stood up and ran outside. Hibari sighed and then he feels Tsuna grabbed his wrist before dragged him to run outside.

"We need to follow them," said Tsuna, continued to drag Hibari with him without let the grip off.

/

When Hibari and Tsuna arrived in this so-called Estraneo's hideout, just a few minutes late from when Chikusa and Ken arrived, they were greeted with the sight of Ken and Chikusa all bruised up and groaned in pain. Quickly, Tsuna rushed toward the two kids looked at their injury.

"Who did this to you?" asked Tsuna in worry. But, before Ken and Chikusa could answer, Hibari was thrown off to them.

"Hibari-san," exclaimed Tsuna in surprise. Then, he feel killing intent from behind him. He slowly turned his head in scared.

Then, he saw this girl called Nagi was cradle by Mukuro. Noticing from where the killing intent came from, he looked up and surprised to see that Mukuro's once beautiful blue eyes has turned into heterochromatic one.

"Mukuro," called Tsuna. He ducked in time when high speed vine of thorn aimed to smash his head. Then he noticed the small puddle of blood just below Mukuro's arms. He followed where the blood trickled from and found it came from Nagi's right eye that was covered by her hair. Then, he noticed Mukuro's heavy breathing. Tsuna know immediately that Mukuro was still in shock about what happened to Nagi and that made he attacked anyone, didn't care if that person is enemy or not.

"Mukuro, it is me, Tsuna. I promised I'm not gonna hurt you or Nagi. So, please calm down," said Tsuna tried to calm Mukuro down. But, it was a futile one when that vine directed when he stand. Tsuna swiftly avoided the vine before ran and hugged Mukuro close to him.

"Please calm down, Mukuro. We need to give Nagi medical attention right now. You need to calm down," whispered Tsuna, tightening his hug. Slowly, light started to appear on Mukuro's eyes as he was able to calm down.

"Help Nagi... please," said Mukuro before he fainted in exhaustion.

Tsuna started to approach Nagi before slowly removed her hair from her right eyes. The sight caused Tsuna to shriek in fear while scrambled backwards. Hibari approached Tsuna who shook in fear.

"H-her eye..," stutter Tsuna in fear pointed his finger at Nagi. Hibari looked at the direction where Tsuna pointed at and widen his eyes when he saw her right eye socket was empty.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT REALLY GOOD WITH SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE... THAT WAS MY WEAKNESS  
**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **edited by: SainSaavy (from Wattpad) ... thank you for your hard work ^^  
**

 **/**

Tsuna choked back tears at the sight of the five boys and one girl laying injured or sick on compiled futons in living room. Ken and Chikusa had an accumulation of lacerations and welts along with shallow lacerations across their bodies. Hibari was in similar condition, though the lacerations seemed to be deeper and closer to vital points. They kept groaning in pain _(though Hibari's version of groaning was reminiscent of hissing)_. Yamamoto was still wheezing and periodically coughing up blood. At the same time, Mukuro and Chrome were being attacked by high fevers and from the way that both of them kept clawing at their chests, it was probably something really bad. He had to constantly keep changing the icy wet towels on their forehead, though that seemed to not help, as after a few seconds the water would evaporate with the absurdly high temperature that they were both emitting.

He felt so _defeated_. _(Why did it seem that everything he held dear got injured, sick, or killed?!)_ He took a few steps back before letting the tears fall. For once since his mother's murder, he allowed himself to collapse, to cry, to _hurt_. He circled his arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees with no shame as he fell apart.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Mama... I'm not strong enough, _I never was._ " Tsuna sobbed. He jolts when he feels someone touch his hands. It was warm, calming, soothing _(it almost felt like it was a forced calm)_.  
"Tsuna, you'll be able to go on." Yamamoto's hoarse voice invaded Tsuna's senses. He tried to erase Tsuna's self depreciation with soothing words and his own naturally calming disposition.

"You're just looking at strength in the wrong way. You look at it as something that always have, but strength isn't like that. Our life is like molasses, it'll slow us down, it'll tire our legs. We'll walk slowly because it's hard to move. But the thing is, we'll run when we need to. You'll run to the people who you want to help no matter how much everything else is trying to slow you down. You've already done that for us, you've already proved that you are strong enough to move -to run- at a moment's notice. _You are strong._ " Yamamoto continued before his sickness knocked him out, all his energy gone after he encouraged Tsunayoshi. It really took all his energy to speak a few words.

Wiping his tears, Tsuna stepped out of the formerly abandoned house. He would do whatever necessary to buy medicine for his dear friends.  
 **~Time Skip~**  
"The medicine is so _expensive_. How am I gonna afford this?" Tsuna whispered while looking at the list of prices of the medicine hanging on the pharmacy wall. Sighing in defeat, Tsuna started to walk off with a heavy heart.  
"Someone, stop that boy!" Doctors yelled loudly, storming out of the pharmacy with dark looks on their faces. The boy _(who for some odd reason was smiling broadly)_ and Tsuna exchanged a short look before the smiling boy shoved the bag of medicine _(at least that's what the shorter boy hopes it is)_ into Tsuna's small hands.

"Here! Take it and cure your EXTREME friends!" The exuberant boy yelled, all the while jumping from the ground to the roof _(Oh Kami- how did he do that?!)_. Tsuna blinked a few times trying to gather his completely frazzled nerves _(did he have some kind of sign on him that said "randomly pop up and mess with my life"? This couldn't be a normal everyday occurrence-. No matter what the whispers were saying)_.

Tsuna was forcefully pulled away from his thoughts by a muscled hand coming down to clamp onto his wrist with bruising strength. Tsuna's doe brown eyes slowly trailed the arm's length until it stopped on the face of a muscular _(extremely scary!)_ doctor, and-! ( _He's glaring at me! Hieeeee!)_  
"So, you're his friend?!" The burly doctor growled angrily before squeezing the wrist in his grip. The older man's eyes darkened in anger.

"I-I swear I n-never meet him be-before," Tsuna stuttered, fear dilating his pupils _(please let go-! I don't want to accidently kill you!)_. But the man was too far gone in his anger to see the honesty shining in the tiny child's eyes. The only reaction to the fluffy haired boy's words was more anger _(are people supposed to turn purple?)_.

Tsuna whimpered when his body was roughly jerked towards a chopping board _(I'm scared! Are those-!)._ Tsuna felt bile climbing up his throat as the scent of iron assaulted his sensitive nose, only growing stronger as he got closer. As he was dragged closer, his eyes caught splatters of red on the board and the dull silver knife next to it. _(Why was the Scary Doctor-san slamming Tsuna's hand down on that board? What was he doing? Why did the voice start roaring in fury? Why was the warmth becoming unbearable heat?)_

"I'll teach you what I do to those who dare to steal the medicine that I slave over!" he grabbed the dulled butcher's knife and raise it high, ready to chop Tsuna's hand off, thankfully the action was stopped. Someone grabbed the bulky man's hand and twisted it harshly causing the previously imposing man to whimper.

"The boy _didn't_ steal your medicine nor is in cahoots with the one who did. Didn't you hear him?" The brown haired man who had just stopped the raging doctor from cutting off the boy's hand growled, his voice drenched in cold fury.

"Let go, Shamal! He has to pay for the medicine he has in his hands."

"Why don't you just take your damn medicine back," Shamal asked flatly.

"I will never take it back! He has to pay for it," the stubborn doctor hissed. Shamal narrowed his eyes angrily before pulling out his leather wallet from his medicine bag and throwing more than enough notes to pay for the _(low quality)_ medicine.

"There, take your money. I never want to see you near this boy _ever again_." Shamal spat. The doctor picked up the money and scampered away.  
"Are you okay?" Shamal asked in concern as he bent down to look at the tiny brunett.

"T-thank you," Tsuna whispered timidly, fidgeting in front of the man that most likely saved him from permanent injury _(the Voice snorts, as if it'd allow for that to happen, the man would've been burnt to ashes)._

"Oh, it shouldn't be _me_ who you should thank. You should thank _him_ ," Shamal smiled softly before pointing to the silver haired boy who was staring at him shyly, peeking from behind a man whom he _(except for the pretty green eyes-)_ resembled greatly .

Tsuna blinked slowly, tilting his head before a soft smile _(the voice laughed at the men who were rubbing their eyes, the sparkles temporarily blinding them)_ appeared on his face. 'Sawada'

Tsunayoshi took small, light steps towards the green eyed boy, before suddenly doing a ninety degree angle bow.

As the fluffy boy straightened to look at the _(extremely quiet)_ boy, something unexpected happened. The two grownups choked on their saliva as the silver haired kid glomped the fluffy child with monstrous strength. The boy _-Tsuna still hadn't gotten his name-_ nuzzled his face into Tsuna's neck.

Meanwhile, Shamal stared at fluff ball with wonderment, _what kind of person is he, to be able to draw the shy boy out of his shell without even doing anything_?

"My name is Tsuna. Your name is...?" Tsuna inquired with a megawatt smile _(he didn't look the least bit bothered by the unidentified child's vice like grip)_. The boy peered up at his father before looking at Tsuna with silent longing.

Shamal who'd caught Tsuna's confused expression, sighed quietly and kneeled in front of him, reaching a hand to ruffle the boy's hair _(it was one of the softest things he'd ever touched. Could he get a jacket made out of this kid's hair?)_.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't spoken since his mother's death. His name is Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna looked at Hayato before nodded in understanding _(he didn't want to hear his own voice after his mother's death, he wouldn't have spoken ever again if the memory of his mother's adoring look when he sang wasn't so firm)_.

"So, why do you need this medicine?"

"My friends... They're really sick," Hayato's father gave a contemplating look, before nodding to himself. If Hayato liked this boy so much... he'd be happy if his newfound object of affection was smiling, right? _(The son-complex is a powerful and wonderful thing indeed.)_

"Shamal, why don't you go check on Tsuna-chan's friends? See if you can help him somehow." Hayato's father requested/ordered before scooping up his son and gliding to his black car. Hayato almost looked panicked before he used hand signals to point out his luxurious house.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Hmph, I just helped a boy to the EXTREME!" A boy with white hair who was currently puffing out he chest in pride, yelled with excitement.

"Idiot! Your thoughtless actions caused the boy to almost lose his hand," a man growled as he punched the exuberant boy on top of the head _(this thoughtless child. Oh Kami, where is this boy's common sense?!)_.

"EXTREME punch as ever, sensei," the white haired thief said loudly, rubbing his head.

"Ryohei, I'm hungry," a toddler with afro-hair dressed in cow-printed jumpsuit whined.

"Come on, Lambo, let's get you some EXTREME food," Ryohei cheered, taking Lambo in his arms.

"EXTREME Sensei, you're not coming with us?" asked Ryohei.

"You go first. I'll find you later," the man replied, staring at the ball of fluff and the doctor leaving the scene.

"I found your son, little Nana." The man smirked smugly, before hoping off the roof with a predator's grace.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **a/n: sorry for the late updates... thank you for all your support you gave me ^^**


End file.
